


Голод

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Поговаривали, что сломленный духом никогда не услышит глас Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли, и Имани убедилась в правоте этих слов. На исходе тридцать девятой луны она осознала, что пустыня побеждает их»





	Голод

Пустыня Сахаар тридцать девять лун пожирала восставших рабов и не желала останавливаться на этом — ей было неведомо милосердие. Она обжигала их и без того грубую и обветренную кожу, выхолаживала их души по ночам, впивалась острыми песчинками в глаза, морила голодом и жаждой, дразнила яркими миражами, едким зельем разъедала их уверенность и бесстрашие, приревновав погибших к Матери-Земле, срывала с них светло-желтые саваны — они ее и только ее! Пусть полюбуется на своих дерзких детей, узрит их вздутые полуразложившиеся тела, облепленные личинками, посмотрит на оплывшие лица, учует ни с чем не сравнимый отвратительный запах смерти. Летите, грифы, спешите, острозубые прожорливые хищники, рвите плоть, обгладывайте кости, и да исчезнут наглецы! Никто не смеет столь дерзко бросать ей, пустыне, вызов, не посмеют и они, рожденные в лабораториях. Но восставшие рабы были слишком горды, им слишком опостылели цепи, и слишком сильно было волшебство их имен — как бы ни обезличивали их маги, у них были имена, и они проговаривали их вслух и про себя сотни раз на дню и сотни раз в ночи. Так имена стали их незримыми знаменами.

Бесчисленные звезды холодно взирали на Имани, напоминая ей, что она здесь чужая. Их были тысячи, разбросанных там и тут, сплетающихся в неведомые созвездия, что сияли в бескрайней черноте, и под их ледяным взглядом она чувствовала себя совсем одинокой. Безмолвная луна казалась огромной, а пятна на ее поверхности напоминали Имани застарелые шрамы на плоти некогда безымянных рабов, всех тех, кого она вытаскивала из клетей, кого освобождала из хитрых тюрем, чьи оковы остервенело разбивала, кого бесстрашно повела вглубь кровожадной пустыни.

Она сильнее закуталась в ободранный, запыленный, местами пропитанный кровью плащ и прикрыла глаза. Невзирая на холод Имани сидела на песке, выпрямив спину, и точно пыталась макушкой дотянуться до небес. Они должны быть где-то рядом — Отец-Небо и Мать-Земля не могли оставить их, это было немыслимо, но отчего-то она не слышала их. Ветер тихо шуршал песком, вполголоса переговаривались собратья, кто-то храпел, свалившись без сил на колючее покрывало, будто оно было мягкой и теплой шкурой. Дышала пустыня, дышали зверолюди и орки, изголодавшиеся, ослабленные и обозленные, но их родители не дышали, молчали. У Имани не получалось вырваться из плена окружающих звуков и устремиться в небеса — было слишком громко, нестерпимо громко, а те, кого поглотила Сахаар, тяжелыми оковами привязали ее к себе и неудержимо тянули вниз. 

Она встала, отбросила плащ и пошла прочь от собратьев. Быть может, где-нибудь найдется место, где не так тяжело, где ей по силам будет хоть на время отречься от их боли, от голода и холода, от осознания того, что это она, именно она всех их сюда привела, что именно ее попытки что-либо предпринять тщетны, что именно ее отравила пустыня. Поговаривали, что сломленный духом никогда не услышит глас Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли, и Имани убедилась в правоте этих слов. Она твердила про себя: «Имани. Имани. Имани!» — но ответный отклик был слишком слаб. Если она не внимает самой себе, то как можно думать о поддержке и защите Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли?

Имани шла и шла, погружая усталые ноги в холодный песок, снедаемая желанием достигнуть тишины, но и это ей было не суждено: невдалеке послышался слишком знакомый звук — так пустынные животные лакомятся в ночи долгожданной добычей. Она устремилась на шум, и ледяной свет луны обнажил перед ней ужасающую картину: за камнями над распростертым телом собрата склонился гнолл. Он вырывал куски мяса из разворошенного брюха мертвого, трясясь, нетерпеливо пережевывал их, чавкая и урча от удовольствия, после чего снова впивался в чужую плоть, еще пуще раздирая рану. Он вцеплялся в лапы, морду, хрустел суставами и мелкими костями, не гнушался даже шерстью, его то и дело рвало, но когда нутро успокаивалось, отторгнув нежеланную пищу, гнолл в беспамятстве продолжал с упоением пожирать собрата. Он был голоден, и его голод не ведал границ.

— Посмотри на Имани, — холодно сказала Имани, с трудом подавив гневный вопль.

Гнолл дернулся и, испуганно повизгивая, начал рвать мертвеца еще быстрее, как будто кто-то грозился посягнуть на его добычу. С его перемазанной морды стекала теплая кровь, отчего покореженные доспехи светились алым.

— Посмотри на Имани, — повторила она.

Он вновь дернулся, но на миг оторвался от тела и взглянул на нее, мерзко похихикивая. Его маленькие яркие глазки светились безумием — еще одного отняла пустыня, и обратно она его уже не вернет. Имани прекрасно понимала это. Она, ни секунды не раздумывая, прыгнула к нему, отточенным движением выхватила и вскинула изогнутый зазубренный меч и тут же опустила его на длинную незащищенную шею гнолла — его голова слетела с плеч и покатилась по песку, а тело рухнуло на останки собрата. 

На исходе тридцать девятой луны Имани осознала, что пустыня побеждает их.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.


End file.
